1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to medical devices used for spinal surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional torque wrenches typically have a hex tip at the bottom and a T-handle at the other end of the instrument. Because the orientation of the hex is generally always random, the surgeon rarely gets the optimal handle alignment to apply the needed torque to safely conduct the final tightening of the spinal construct. Most conventional torque wrenches have shortcomings such as: (1) a break away design that allows for a violent sudden motion in order to function, which effects the calibration after multiple usages; (2) limited leverage requires a two-handed operation that leads to having an assistant applying counter-torque force using a counter-torque instrument; (3) too bulky therefore limiting surgeon visibility; and (4) random orientation leading to less than optimal ergonomics for torque application. Therefore, there remains a need for a novel torque wrench where the optimal alignment is generally always guaranteed and which generally overcomes the limitations of the conventional torque wrenches.